


We Got This

by NekoAbi



Series: Falling For You [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Song fic, Swearing, accidental injury, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: All the boys crash at Virgil's after school after an awful day. They find that they need to talk about it, but they don't expect it to be so emotional.





	We Got This

**Author's Note:**

> The song that this is based off of is called [We Got This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHsFxU_xL30) by A Day To Remember, highly recommend!

There was a collective sigh from the three boys as they followed another into the warm house. The door shut, muffling the sounds of the heavy rain outside.

“We don’t have to worry about my mom, she’s out until tomorrow…” The leading boy spoke as he threw his outer jacket onto the floor, underneath the coat hooks on the wall. He adjusted his over-sized hoodie before throwing himself onto the sofa, watching the others closely yet subtly as he messed with the tv remote. He wasn’t trying to turn on the tv, it was mostly just giving him something to keep his hands busy.

The first one to join him had haphazardly thrown his own red letterman jacket on to the floor, before slipping into the space next to the first boy. He rested an arm around the other, before leaning his head back with a loud groan, “Today was a complete and utter disaster. It’s wonderful to just be able to relax…”

“You still have homework to do, Roman.” The voice was so matter-of-fact, coming from the boy who’d hung his double-breasted coat on one of the hooks. He seated himself in the armchair closest to the door, adjusting his glasses.

Roman’s head lifted as he locked gazes with the newly seated boy, “Well, I wasn’t the one who had the time forcibly set aside to do my homework, Logan.”

Logan’s body became rigid as his eyes widened in shock and anger. Tension settled in the air between them, neither breaking the eye contact.

“Now, Roman, c’mon. Let’s not give Logan a hard time. He’s already had enough from today.” The voice was soft, coming from the final boy who’d taken the time to not only hang up his own thick, fluffy coat but grab the two jackets from the floor and hanging them up as well. He hung his head as he joined the other three, sat on the arm of the sofa, “We’ve all had enough…” The voice was pensive, almost sad.

Both Roman and Logan’s gazes dropped to the floor as well. None of them had had a particularly good day.

There was a moment of silence before the first boy spoke, “You guys wanna talk about it?” His gaze flicked between all of them, before settling back down at the remote in his hands, “I mean, if you don’t, we can just, chill… or something.”

Another beat of silence before yet another sigh came from someone.

“Virgil is right. It would be best for us to discuss our situations. Letting ourselves handle these situations alone would be rather unwise, considering we all form a sort of support network.” Everyone’s gaze turned onto Logan as he spoke, all in various states of nervousness. Logan moved his eyes from one boy to the next, before realising he would have to go first.

He adjusted his position before beginning to relay the story once again.

It was normal for Logan to be frustrated with the teachers he had. Either because they were inefficient at teaching the curriculum, or because they were simply just teaching it incorrectly. It was also normal for Logan to outwardly correct teachers when he knew they were wrong. All teachers had gotten used to this fact by now, even the regular substitutes that came in had gotten used to his action. The teacher for his chemistry class, most of all, had gotten used to it.

Upon entering the classroom for chemistry that day, something was abnormal. There was a substitute teacher. A new and uninformed substitute teacher.

It had only taken a few minutes for Logan to already be vocalising his corrections, as usual. The class around him ignored him, but the substitute was taken aback when he’d begun. With each subsequent thought, she was becoming visibly agitated. At one point, she’d turned around and focused on him. “One more outburst and it’s detention.”

Logan would say he tried not to call out her next mistake. He would say he tried hard, but everyone knew he didn’t. The first word was out of his mouth and the teacher slammed her hands on the desk. She yelled at him to leave the classroom and told him he had detention. There was a pause before Logan moved to gather his things and leave. He sat outside of the classroom for the rest of class, flicking through his own notes he’d taken of the subject prior, feeling little regret about his actions.

That changed later once he stood outside the classroom used for detention. Around him, students brushed past on their way out of school, and how Logan wished he could join them. He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he went to enter the room. It was eerily quiet in there once the door had closed, the muffled sounds of students outside making it feel like a completely different world. The teacher supervising took his name and told him to sit quietly, and work on something. Instead of bemoaning his situation, he got to work on the homework he was assigned throughout the day.

Half an hour later, he was released. Logan felt like he could breathe properly again, but his thoughts instead began to race as he was allowed to check his phone. He stopped dead. 3 messages from his parents asking where he was. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. How could he let his parents know that he was forced to stay because he’d gotten detention? Logan did the first thing that came to his mind, his fingers moving before his brain caught up.

I am at a friend’s house. I will be home later.

“Wait, hold on.” Virgil’s voice interrupted the story.

“What?”

“You got detention and then lied to your parents, which is why you were hanging around outside the school?”

“That is what I just said, yes. Did you not follow the sequence of events?” Logan merely looked at Virgil’s incredulous face, slight confusion coursing through his mind.

“You didn’t tell us you’d lied to your parents, Logan…” Patton spoke from the floor, where he’d relocated during the story. His eyes were still trained downwards, tracing patterns idly with his finger.

Logan’s composure collapsed as he explained. He explained his parents’ expectations for him. He explained the high standards all his family had upheld for so long. He explained the disappointment he feared. He described the long nights he’d spent working and learning, and why it frustrated him when teachers taught it wrong. At the end, his head was in his hands and Patton’s arms were wrapped around his torso, hugging his boyfriend as tightly as he could from the awkward position.

Virgil and Roman shared looks of concern, unsure of what to do. They sat in an awkward silence until-

“So, Roman. What about you?. What about your day?”

Roman shifted about a little, retracting his arm so he could clasp his hands in his lap. He opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly trying to find the right words. It was only when he let out a frustrated growl and his hands grasped either side of his head that words finally came out. “I messed everything up for everyone else. I, I, I just-” He growled again, hands pressing harder.

Virgil reached out quickly. One hand rested on Roman’s shoulder, the other attempting to pull his hands away, “Hey, no, stop. Just take it slow. Breathe slowly, relax.” It took a few moments, but Roman’s hands dropped back to his lap, this time with Virgil’s resting atop his.

“Okay, from the beginning…”

Roman’s bad day had only come near the end, during the rehearsals for the school’s latest production. It had all started off on the wrong note, quite literally. Warm ups had been horrendous, for some reason. Roman was having issues paying attention, missing several of the instructions. What confused and frustrated him the most was that the warm ups were always the same, they hadn’t changed since he’d started doing them. So, how he was able to mess them up so bad, he had no idea.

But he attempted to brush it off. It was only the warm up, it was fine. He’d done some earlier anyway, this was just a formality. Roman didn’t expect this to set the precedent for the rest of the afternoon.

He forgot lines he’d rehearsed several times over and had gotten right the night before. He forgot several parts of the blocking on multiple occasions. He tripped at least once, almost hit several people and definitely hit someone when he was both on and off the stage. Overall, he was a nuisance. The final straw was when they went to rehearse a song and Roman heard himself sing completely off-key.

He could see it in the eyes of his fellow cast mates and the director. The disappointment, the shock, the frustration. Roman eventually just excused himself, telling the director he was not feeling well. The look the director gave him as he went for his bag made Roman realise that it wasn’t a complete lie he’d just told; the nausea was slowly becoming all too real.

Shouldering his bag, he slowly made his way out to the front of the school. Roman stood staring at the trees out in front, thinking about where he should go. He would have gone straight home, but he didn’t exactly want to be questioned as to why he was home so early.

Someone mentioning his name had him spinning around to find Patton standing behind him, looking vaguely confused. The two greeted each other and stood talking for a moment before Roman noticed another person exiting the school. Patton spun around and the two both called out to Logan, who immediately changed his course and headed towards them. A discussion broke out between them all as to why they were all outside the school at this time.

“And that’s when I turned up…” Virgil finished the story for him.

Roman fell silent, his mind clearly racing. His leg had begun to bounce and shake as he’d recounted events. Virgil had to tell him to speak slower several times, once even having to tell him to pause and take a breath. Now, his arm lay across Roman’s back in a comforting embrace, his other hand still resting on top of his boyfriend’s clasped hands.

Virgil’s eyes moved over to the final member of their group. Patton and Logan had been watching Roman the whole time he’d been speaking, Patton having moved to perch himself on the arm of the chair that Logan was sat on.

Patton avoided Virgil’s gaze immediately, “It’s… my turn… isn’t it? My day was nothing compared to you guys, though… It’s fine.” He attempted a smile, but clearly didn’t have the heart to commit to it and so dropped it quickly.

He glanced down to the side when a hand rested on his knee. The comforting smile that graced Logan’s face gave him a small spark of confidence, but he still awkwardly looked towards his other friends. Seeing them both watching him with similar expressions made him sit up a little straighter, “Are you sure you want to hear?”

Virgil stood, changing the hand resting on Roman’s, moving over to squat in front of the shortest of them all, “Who was the one who told me that everything I felt or worried over was valid?”

Patton couldn’t help the soft giggle that left his mouth, “You got me there, kiddo. Okay…” He glanced at each of them on more time before beginning.

Patton’s had started the moment he arrived at school. He was distracted at his locker, which lead to him missing the person behind him opening their own and hitting him on the back of his head. They’d been very apologetic, so he’d been able to put it behind him. Things had been gone fairly well from then on. Until lunch.

All three of the others had been busy at lunch for some reason or another. This was alright, as Patton was at least somewhat acquainted with practically everyone in his year and was considered a friend by them. While they may consider him a friend, he couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness he felt without his best friends. He had tried to make the best of it by sitting with another group that he was decently familiar with, but he still didn’t feel right. He attempted to enjoy himself, but it was broken when one of the boys sat next to him got frustrated and flung food in every direction. Mostly onto Patton.

He smiled and brushed it off, as he left to go clean himself up. On the way into the bathroom, he got smacked in the face with the door. He offered up another weak smile, just letting the other go on their way. Then the water he used got too hot, too fast, making it hard for him to clean himself off. Eventually, he resigned himself the fact he wouldn’t get anymore off and made his way to his locker in order to grab the cardigan he always had left in there to cover himself up.

His classes after that made his day even worse. Firstly, he’d gone to answer a question with complete confidence only to be completely wrong. Patton didn’t say a word after that. The final class of the day offered him what he hoped was the final let down: a failed test.

Patton was surprised he’d been able to hold himself together for so long. Once the class was over, he made his way back to his locker without incident. He spent a long time there, hoping that Virgil would appear, and they could walk out together or at least talk to get his mind off the events of the day. But, of course, it couldn’t be that easy.

The walk out of the school had Patton tripping over nothing, and that was the moment that threatened to break his hold on the tears. He managed to hold himself together long enough to reach an empty classroom. Patton leant against the door, sliding himself down to the floor with his head resting in his arms. The tears were still threatening to fall, but he held them back, he wanted to wait until he got home. The boy didn’t want people to ask questions, so he waited until he knew no one else would be leaving the school.

Of course, the plan didn’t work out as he ran into Roman and then Logan, but he was thankful for the time he’d spent calming himself down.

Now, talking about his day in front of his friends, the tears pricked at his eyes again, but he wasn’t about to cry when all of them needed him.

“Patton, are you alright?”

“Of course, I-” Patton’s response was cut off. He’d stood up quickly, arms open to the sides. This meant he could reach the side table next to the sofa. It also meant that his fingers hit the coaster that sat hanging slightly off the edge, making it fall to the ground.

That was it. Patton’s legs gave out from under him as the tears spilled freely down his cheeks, loud sobs escaping from his small frame. His arms wrapped around his body, holding himself as he cried. Logan moved only a moment before Roman, both of them falling to their knees with their friend, embracing him. Roman had joined Patton in crying out loud, using a little of the control he still had to keep the sobs to small hiccups, meanwhile Logan attempted to pretend that his own tears hadn’t started.

Virgil moved so he was resting in front of the group, being more of a presence than a physical aspect of the embrace. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of crying for a few moments. Virgil shifted awkwardly at the lack of noise, before an idea came to him. He looked over the huddle that was his friend group, edging closer to them and subtly scrolling through his phone. Virgil offered one last glance towards the others, who’d began to quieten ever so slightly, before pressing play on his phone and quietly singing along.

“ _To anyone who’s alone in a crowded room,_  
_Put your hands up high, sing it out of tune,_  
_It’s these late-night hours we spend that help me up from down._ ”

All three of the others moved to look at their friend as soon as the guitar reached their ears, and his voice sounded. His eyes were closed, legs out in front of him, looking relaxed as he gently bobbed his head along with the beat. They watched, Patton’s sobs moving to sniffles as he listened to the short instrumental. He was about to open his mouth and ask, but the lyrics soon continued, Virgil’s voice joining back in.

“ _You’re just like me when I was your age,_  
_We all knew better, name it, we’ve been there._  
_When I had a place that I could call my own._ ”

His eyes opened, gaze fixed on the wall in front of him. His body seemed to act on its own as he sang the lines, moving as though it were a conversation he was having with an invisible person standing by the wall.

 _“We spent most days counting the ways,_  
_We would get through it, but they said we were stupid._  
_Now all those kids say they knew us so well_.”

The trio watched as Virgil rolled his eyes on the previous line. Said eyes then moved to look at the three of them, a small smirk playing at Virgil’s lips as he sang the next line,

Come on get real.

“ _To anyone who’s alone in a crowded room,_  
_Put your hands up high, sing it out of tune,_  
_It’s these late-night hours we spend that help me up from down,_  
_We got this._ ”

As Virgil repeated the chorus, the trio slowly moved apart and wiped away their tear tracks. The smirk changed to a soft smile and Virgil’s eyes softened as he watched them all. None of them moved off the ground, instead Roman moved during the instrumental to rest an arm around Virgil’s waist. Patton rested his head against Logan’s shoulder, but reached out and grabbed one of Roman’s hands. Virgil continued soon after, voice slightly louder and a little more confident.

“ _I’m not afraid of anything_  
_Here’s to the future._  
_It was nice that I knew ya._  
_Go find something that makes you feel complete._  
_‘Till the next time we meet._ ”

The chorus repeated twice, with Roman shocking Virgil a little when he joined in the second time. Both of them unable to hold back smiles, as they stared at each other. Virgil’s voice quietened again as the bridge of the song began,

“ _You’re just like me_  
_When I was your age_  
_Things do get better_  
_Trust me I’ve been there._  
_You’re just like me_  
_When I was your age_  
_Things do get better_  
_Trust me I’ve been there._ ”

Virgil’s voice got louder, following the singer on the track as he repeated the lyrics. The others watched with smiles, all getting into the song a little more. The final chorus rolled around, and Virgil gestured to his friends in turn as each line passed through his lips.

“ _To anyone who’s alone in a crowded room_ ” Virgil reached for Patton’s free hand, which moved to hold his hand tight.  
“ _Put your hands up high, sing it out of tune._ ” Virgil glanced up to Roman, sharing a wide smile with the taller boy.  
“ _It’s these late-night hours we spend that help me up from down_ ” Virgil’s knee moved to knock against Logan’s, the two of them sharing their own smile.  
“ _We got this_.”

All four of them had grasped the lyrics by this point in the song, and all four of them joined in the final chorus, all moving in someway to the beat of the song.

“ _To anyone who’s alone in a crowded room_  
_Put your hands up high, sing it out of tune._  
_It’s these late-night hours we spend that help me up from down._  
_We got this_.”

“ _Yeah, we got this…_ ” Virgil reached behind him to stop the music as it began to play the next song, his face now turning pink as he had a moment to process what he’d just done. He’d just sang. For the first time. In front of his friends. Mostly alone. Shit. As he turned back to face them, smiles greeted him.

Patton flung himself across the small gap between them, wrapping his arms around Virgil in a hug. “Why did you only now sing for us! You were amazing!” The shorter boy pushed himself away, giving Virgil space and allowing him to see the new tears that were rolling down Patton’s face.

Virgil stumbled over his words, “Well, I… I guess, I knew the song was, something that helped me. So, I… thought it might… help, iunno, it’s stupid…” He moved to cross his legs, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well, the lyrics certainly are uplifting and motivating.” Logan adjusted himself as he allowed to his boyfriend rest his head back against his shoulder, “I can understand why you may turn to it.”

Roman pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, “I should have known you’d be the one to save us.” He pulled his boyfriend closer, despite the small noise Virgil made in protest as his cheeks darkened, “You always do.”

The four of them stayed there for a while, huddled on the floor in their small group. A silence fell again, this time it was finally comfortable.


End file.
